


The Evening side

by Seasoned_Paprika



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Novel, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasoned_Paprika/pseuds/Seasoned_Paprika
Summary: Inspired by the book Plague, by Michael GrantThere was a clear difference between The Evening side and The Morning. The amount of sunshine that shined each day, the vegetation, the people. They've been split since the disappearing of the adults in 2000. Now, yes, there are adults. Though anyone over the age of 21. No sir, not a trace. The children ran the place. Well, only those on The Morning side. The people on the Evening Side. They had...Dark powers. They weren't allowed on the Morning side.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Original Character(s), Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps, Todd Morrison/Neil
Kudos: 5





	The Evening side

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, I'm not a natural English speaker. There was so much learning to be done. I can't believe I finally did it. Learning English was really hard. I've grown so much, and I've had a lot of ideas I wanted to express to you guys. I really hope you like it. Enjoy :)

There was a clear difference between The Evening side and The Morning. The amount of sunshine that shined each day, the vegetation, the people. They've been spilt since the disappearing of the adults in 2000. Now, yes, there are adults. Though anyone over the age of 21. No sir, not a trace. The children ran the place. Well, only those on The Morning side. The people on the Evening Side. They had...Dark powers. They weren't allowed on the Morning side. Until...Well I'll tell it. 

Then: 

Larry Johnson, he lived on the Morning side. Most people called him bright hands, he had the power of light, or something. He discovered his the very second the dome fell. When the dome fell, he had begun to feel weird. Almost like he was hot, very hot. He sneezed. A bright light blinded him, his own light to be specific. "The fuck?" 

The held his hands out in front of him. Hands flat, he focused. Instinct? This time two beams of light shot out of his hands. "Holy shit..." That's when the It fell. An earthquake like event shook the ground. Larry fell to the ground. There was a unnatural vibration in the ground, he didn't think he was going to make it. His sight faded to black. 

Now: 

Larry forgot the experience in its entirety, now he trained the small kids who didn’t know how to handle their own powers. He looked around the room studying the kids. From kids who could control the water, too those that teleported anywhere they could think of. 

“Now how do we use are powers?” Those young voices responded. 

“Responsibly.” Larry smiled. 

“Good job! I’ll see you all tomorrow!” He beamed. Those kids no longer had parents. He didn’t say go home for reasons. This wasn’t there home. These were all people who were trapped in this area at the time of the falling of the dome. The entire area they called it the FAYZ. Fallout alley youth zone. 

Ashley and Neil poked their heads into the classroom. 

“Psst...” She called from the doorway. Larry perked up. 

“What do you two want?” He chuckled. 

“Soo....Me and Neil wanted to go mess with the kids on the Evening side. Neil nodded confirming his consent in such actions. “We wanted to know if you wanted to come.” 

“Don’t you two have jobs or something?” 

“Travis fell asleep. I’m all free.” Neil he was Travis’s bodyguard. Neil had super strength; I mean it was only the ideal thing to have him guard. 

“And they don’t want people who don’t have powers to do anything.” 

“Ash you’re a witch.” Larry stated. She was Indeed. For the people that didn’t have powers. Some of them found various books lying around the new environment. For instance, Ashley found a spell book. She could cast spells, but she had to be careful. If she messed up, they had their own consequences. Light spell, she goofed it up.... It cast a thick shadow over the whole scene. She had to be careful. 

“Yeah, and? They don’t like witches, remember the witch trials?!” 

“Pretty sure half of us don’t even know what that is.” Larry retorted. 

“You coming or nah Bright hands?” 

“I’m coming, I'm coming.” Larry shooed the two out of the classroom. Ashley smiled. 

“TO THE EVENING SIDE!” She yelled. She got some confused faces from the kids on the street, but other than that nothing more. Larry and Neil happily followed the girl. There wasn’t much to do anymore. No internet, now kids had to go outside and talk to people. They had to get up in the mornings and wash their own clothes. Find something to eat for the day, and the leader Travis made this thing called work. Terrible. 

The trio ventured into the woods, the pathways to get to the Evening side. It was called that for reasons. Because since light could only go so far...It was dark over there. Larry considered making them their own light source, but he feared their leader. His name was Red, he was the entire reason there was a Evening and Morning side. Red, he wanted the area in all his control. Everything his, but no that’s not what he got. Instead he got half, and spread and this dark power, almost like a sickness. Anyone on that side...There powers were dark. 

Sal Fisher! He was on the Evening side when it all fell out. He had a few friends. Todd, he had no powers. Which was weird. He met two other guys one named, Mister and the other X. They merged with each other. One half was clearly a demon, and the other you could tell it was human. Mister had the dark power of Azarath, and X was a demon. They’d fallen in love with each other and chosen to share a body. 

Sal though, he had power over the demons, and could summon ghosts of those who died. People like Meagan. She died during the falling of the dome. Sally went to visit her every day. Which was a risky move. Her death place was just on the edge of the Morning side. He knew people on the Morning side hated his presence, but the little girl had no one to talk to. It wasn’t fair he thought. That’s of course why he dragged his two closet friends out to check it out with him. 

“Sal, I don’t this is a very good idea.” Todd said for the third month in a row. “You wouldn’t even know she lived out here if we didn’t take us out here the first time.” 

“It’s a good thing I did take you both out here! She could’ve been sitting out here all alone for who knows how long. It’s sad that she had to die because of this.” Sal pointed up at the ‘sky.’ Gesturing to the large dome that trapped them. 

“Yea.” Mrx responded. His voice strained. Perks of being half demon. You sounded scary as shit. 

Sal, Mrx, and Todd approached the tree. Mrx had accidently sent his power through the tree when he touched it. For some odd reason, nature wasn’t too fond of him. Flowers withered in his hand. Tree suffered at his touch. 

“Why don’t you stay back this time and keep watch.” Mrx obviously looked a little hurt but didn’t say anything against it. He knew his power was strong and could get them caught. What was he a level 5? Sal was a level 3, and Todd coming up last being a level 1. 

“Meagan!” Sally called out. She appeared on sight. Todd froze for a second, but settled in. There was just so much you could process in a lifetime. Seeing the dead, let alone ghosts. That was a tough skill to master. 

“Sally face!” Meagan called right back. 

“I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!” He ran right through her, forgetting. Oh, you can’t touch a ghost. Meagan giggled. 

“Silly Sally boy!” She hugged him. However, a ghost could touch you. The feeling sent a weird chill through his body. He didn’t mind it though. His love for Meagan was enough. “Hi Todd.” She said happily. Meagan liked Todd. 

“Hello...Meagan.” Meagan frowned. She didn’t think he felt the same way. She broke her and Sal’s hug. 

“Don’t worry Meagan, he just being a scaredy cat. We're not supposed to be out here. He’s only worried.” Sal comforted her. Her smiled returned and she started skipping around her tree. She loved the tree. It reminded her of...home. You could imagine the feeling when some scary dude touches it and it starts to wither. 

Suddenly, Mrx appeared. 

“Mrx, I thought I said keep watch? What happened?” Sal asked. Words were hard, when your merged with someone you both had to agree on what to say. If you didn’t your voices would overlap. That is why X did the talking. 

“Someones coming.” They said. 

“Shit.” Sal looked around for a place to hide. He signaled Mrx to fly above and Todd and him would hide behind the tree. Meagan faded from the real world. Afraid, now Sal was the only one who could see her. 

“I told it was here. A tree that was half withered, half alive.” Ashley pointed to Meagan’s tree. 

“No shit!” Larry picked up his pace so he could go check the tree out. 

“You glad you came with us?” Neil asked. 

“Hell yeah!” Larry touched the withered part. A chill went up his spine. His smile faded. “Oh shit, this is dark magic.” Ashley walked over. 

“No way.” She touched it as well. Her jaw dropped. “This is level 4 work, if not higher! I thought powers were supposed to be in balance?” She looked at Neil, who swore up and down he knew a girl who had level 5 powers. Rumor had it she formed when the dome fell. 

“Maybe this is the Evening sides version of The Princess.” That’s what they called her. 

“The King.” Larry said backing away from the tree. 

“Should we tell Travis? That like-” Neil was cut mid-sentence. When there was a sound of a branch breaking and a hushed curse followed it. 

“Reveal thyself!” Ash yelled into the air. They all backed away from the tree where the sound was heard. 

“How about no.” The voice said. The ground began to shake and out spouted black roots that wrapped around their ankles. 

“What the hell?!” Larry yelled. A black shadow fell from the sky. Two people ran from behind the tree. They all three ran, but not fast enough. Larry shot a beam of light toward the red head. He fell over, most likely from the pain. The two went back to get him. Ashley took the opportunity to cut the roots from their Larry, Neil and her legs. Larry sent another beam of light, but this time one of the Evening side kids specially a blue haired one. Bent the light beam. 

“HE BENT THE LIGHT!?” Larry was shocked, but he wasn’t about the let them get away. In current law any person seen on the Morning side that didn’t belong. The penalty was death. Same vice versa. They obviously knew. Why else would they run? 

Ashley shouted a spell and a large wall started to rise from the ground. Blocking the way back to Evening side. 

“Stop in the name of the law.” Neil demanded. You could see panic in the other's faces as their path home had been blocked. They had an injured person. You could see where each person gave up trying to run away. Larry approached them. Tons of questions in mind. One of which. How the fuck did you bend my light? However, there were more important questions. 

“What you three doing on the Morning side?” 

“Uhm.” Said the Red head. The half demon creature tried to explain, but words overlapping with words was hard to understand. They stared at the blue haired boy. 

“Please don’t kill us.” He pleaded.


End file.
